Hero
by tails-is-epic13
Summary: The characters of the smash bros series are to fight a ginormous glitch, but there are some battles that cannot be won... my first story rated T for death


Mario was the first to challenge it. He had defiantly placed his iconic red hat on his head, and ran out to defeat it, despite the protests of the other smashers. He hadn't returned since. That had been a few months ago. Some had called Mario's act bravery, others had called it stupidity, but the one thing that everyone could agree on, was that this thing was dangerous.

Most of the older characters had decided that it was for the best that everyone stayed inside the mansion, away from the danger that lay outside. This had led to a massive debate about the matter in the dining room. Red was arguing that we all just needed to band together to defeat this. Bowser was angry, and shouting that he would never team up with a hero, even if his life depended on it. Kirby was just trying to get a snack.

After the debate had ended, it was finally decided that an attack would be executed. The stronger characters, like Donkey Kong and Ganondorf would be the first wave of attack, so that they could wear it down. the smaller characters, like Ness and Pikachu would come and finish it off when it was weakened. the others would just do what they could to help.

In his room, link gathered all of his bombs, and polished the master sword, ready to head out and defeat this thing once and for all. He was silently worried however. He knew that this thing was strong, as they had lost many heroes because of it. He frowned, going through the names of the fallen in his head... Mario, Roy, Sonic, R.O.B, Mega man, Falco, Diddy kong and Samus. Not only great heroes, but great friends as well, he thought sadly. He didn't want to lose any more friends, but with a foe as powerful as this, some warriors would fall at the last hurdle.

He remembered everyone's reactions when they had found out that Samus, who was both an important figure in the household and a friend to pretty much everyone, was dead. the younger brawlers had began to cry, with Pikachu running off. Pikachu and Samus had been good friends since Samus had saved Pikachu from that contraption during the subspace emissary. Pikachu had probably taken the news the worst. After her death, there had been funerals for their fallen friends, despite there being no bodies to be found.

The time had at last come to battle. All the characters were gathered around the monstrosity that had killed so many characters. It was a deformed mass of pixels, that had somehow gained attributes of the fallen heroes that it had massacred. it had a cracked version of Samus's helmet, Diddy Kong's tail, Roy's sword and in most places was the color of sonic. The glitched being let out an 8-bit cry of rage at seeing the characters that had dared to attempt to defeat it. "You have no hope! I will be the ultimate hero!" It screeched.

The outside world had changed so much in such a short amount of time. The ground was dry and cracked, and there were no plants to be seen. Grey clouds littered the red sky, and there was no way to tell whether it was day or night, as there was no sun or moon to be seen.

Luigi cowered in fear. It's voice was a messed up mixture of their dead comrades. He tried to be brave, thinking that he would be able to avenge his brother's death. The first wave of fighters valiantly ran forwards, and began to attack their foe. This didn't last too long however, as most of the fighters were either absorbed by the monstrous glitch, or were killed with a lethal swing of the creatures blobby fists. King Dedede flew backwards and landed in a crumpled mess before link. " H-he's too strong..." Dedede stuttered before taking his last breath and slumping down.

Everyone had ran into the fray now, and more people were being killed by the second. Link looked up to see Pikachu flying into the distance, a look of horror on it's yellow face. The sounds of battle were becoming less and less, and being replaced by the silence of the dead.

As link approached the giant mess, the only other brawler that was alive died. With a soft cry of pain, which would be his last, Kirby was flung against a dead tree. Once the young star warrior fell, he didn't get back up. Link blinked back tears. Him and Kirby had been good friends, and he knew that the poor puffball shouldn't have died here.

Link turned from his friend to glare at the glitch. It looked at him through it's cracked helmet with a pair of ominously glowing eyes. He pulled the master sword from it's sheath and began a long grueling battle with the one that caused him so much pain. It would be his last.

With a clatter, the master sword fell to the floor. An injured link was pulled up in the beast's gigantic hand. The glitch looked at him with what could be described as childlike curiosity, before dropping him onto the ground, ready to stand on the defenseless hero.

Link looked up at his death bringer for one last time.  
"you're no hero, you're a monster" were his last words, before the glitch brought it's foot down onto him, killing the last brawler. 


End file.
